Buddies
by celticgina
Summary: How does Auggie really view his relationship with Annie?  A different take on the topic.  Why you should never eavesdrop!  Finale posted.  Feed the bunnies?
1. Chapter 1

**This little mean bunny watched a clip of Auggie and how he treats Annie sometimes. As much as the rest of the bunnies think they belong together, this bunny was arguing the friends thing. Had to give him equal time. He was holding my Christmas Chocolate hostage!**

**DISCLAIMER: My resolution was to try to own a few TV Characters this year. No one else is willing to co-operate though!**

**BUDDIES – Chapter 1**

She didn't try to eavesdrop. The heating vents in the bathrooms had just been replaced. Typically, the government went with the lowest bidder. The job was done, but the Men's Room vents connected to the Ladies room. Annie was the first to discover what that meant.

At first, the two men's voices startled her. Auggie used the 'I've wandered into the wrong restroom' routine only when it was really needed. He was smart enough not to go to that well too often. And it didn't really sound like he was in the room, just his voice, hollowed and echoing a tiny bit. When she realized what was going on, she couldn't resist just a little.

She should have resisted.

"So, Auggie! Finally getting somewhere with Walker? About time! So, give a few details?"

The voice was one of the tech guys. She wasn't sure which one. From the answering laughter, there were one more of them in the bathroom. And men talked about women and the rest room! So, she was the object of some office gossip about her and Auggie. She wasn't surprised. They were really close. She tried to ignore the part of her that wished they were closer. She wondered what he would say. It might give her a clue.

"Annie? The other night? No and no. Yeah she was a little wasted. Yeah, she was a little clingy. But she just had a bad night. No, boys, I had my car service deliver her to her door. I went home alone."

"Seriously? You had major green lights there, Anderson. Don't give me that 'I can't see those' crap either. I've seen you with women. You know all the signals. I think you're holding out on us, man."

"No and no, guys. I am not going there."

"Oh calling crap on that one! She is seriously into you. She is hot, too Auggie. Why the hell not? It's not like you've never swam in the company pool before."

"Yeah, but I am not going there. I know, we are together a lot. But we're just friends. I plan to keep it that way. I think of her more like a sister than anything. She was kind of unprepared when she got here. I felt a little sorry for her. So, count me out of that race."

"Really? There is a whole line of guys waiting to take a shot there. Between you and Wilcox, we all figured it was down to you two. I guess he's the front runner now."

"No, didn't you know? He was ordered to get and stay close. That whole Mercer mess."

"So, it's an open field? Good to know"

The slamming doors indicated the conversation was over. Thankfully, someone years ago had stuck a really ugly orange plastic chair in the ladies room. Annie sank unknowingly onto it.

She figured out the news about Jai pretty early after Ben was killed. He came over and they talked for a long time a week after. He apologized and said he would still want to be her friend. Considering what he had done to get her out of Sri Lanka, she agreed. She knew he would like more, but she honestly told him she didn't see him that way. He accepted that with surprising grace, and they became friends.

But Auggie was a whole other story. They had bonded immediately. Over time, they had become even closer. He was alternately flirty and friendly. He was for sure protective. That sixth sense of his whenever a jerk was coming on too hard at a bar attached him to her side. It had happened the other night.

They had gone to Allen's for a drink. She was just off the plane from a short mission in Poland. Annie had gone to the bar to grab some beers and a few shots. Just as she was about to pick them up a hand came over her and grabbed one of the shots. A slightly slurred voice announced that no woman this beautiful should have to buy shots and drink them alone. The voice belonged to blond aging frat boy type. Annie smiled tightly and pulled the shot out of his hand, explaining she didn't buy shots for people she didn't know and didn't plan to know. The cold stare that accompanied this was usually enough to discourage. This time, the jerk decided she was lonely for him. She never knew how Auggie had heard and made it unerringly to her side. But his sudden appearance was welcome all the same. His voice took on a deadly sinister quality that pierced the alcoholic haze of the guy. Auggie's arm slid around Annie's waist possessively. The message was clear. He backed off and sputtered an apology. She looped her arms around him and gave him a big kiss in thank you. They drank the shots like that, with their arms around each other companionably.

Annie cringed as she remembered how much she enjoyed being tucked against his muscled length. She had even teased him about working out more and being buff. A few shots later, she vaguely remembered giving him another kiss as a reward for 'being her hero'. The rest of the group faded away for her. They spent the rest of the night at the bar, in the corner together, laughing, drinking and talking. That wasn't unusual. They often wound up in their own world. That they were wrapped around each other was a new component. She knew he took her home in his car service, but it was a little hazy.

Apparently, everyone got the wrong idea about them from her little performance. Everyone except Auggie. Had he made a move, she was honest enough with herself to admit she would have more than welcomed it. The idea had been giving her some really great fantasy material for a while. She was falling for him more and more each day. Who wouldn't? He was sweet, funny, smart, brave and good. He was also cute, self confident and built. Mostly, he was only seeing her as an annoying kid sister. God, she was trying to remember if she said anything really incriminating. It was bad enough she had draped herself all over him. Checking the fuzzy memories from that night, she assured herself she didn't say anything too bad.

A little knowledge was a terrible thing. But maybe she was better knowing how he really felt before she made a bigger fool of herself. She stood and mentally squared her shoulders. He wanted a buddy only? That's what she would be. She would keep it light. She would back away from hanging out so much. She would even finally say yes to some of those guys who were throwing hints for date. A new leaf was turning. She would bury the Annie who was waiting for Auggie. She had buried the Annie who loved Ben. She could do this. She checked her lip-gloss and headed out the door.

**Throwing objects at evil bunnies doesn't work. Throwing reviews might soften him up. Are you all here?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry this took so long to update. It just wouldn't come together in my mind. As some of you know, I very rarely have any kind of plan for my multichapter stories. I just type where the bunnies order me to go. Not even sure what will happen here. Hope you will come for the ride?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a house full of people due to the snow day, that's all folks!**

**BUDDIES – Chapter 2**

Auggie made his way back to his office and desk. He immediately slid his earphones on and began to work. From the set of his shoulders and that he actually closed his eyes; Stu knew he wanted to be left alone. Sometimes, that whole blind thing got to him and he needed a little time to himself. Usually, Stu was the one who kept people away from him at those moments. But not this time. He touched Auggie's shoulder lightly. From the way Auggie put his head up and tensed, Stu knew this was not going to be pleasant. Fortunately, they were alone in the office.

"What?" The word came out as clipped and angry as Auggie felt.

"Take off the headphones Auggie. We're alone and we need to talk."

"Could it wait? I am really…"

"No, you're not. You are pissed, but not that busy. Take off the headphones unless you want me to yell?"

"OK. Talk."

"I just heard about what you told Todd and Jason. They are repeating it all over. What the hell? How could you get pulled into a conversation like that with those morons about Annie of all people?"

"Todd and Jason need to be kept busier. They have too much time to gossip."

Auggie wasn't surprised that the conversation had already hit the gossip mill in the office. He had spoken to a couple of big mouths, a move he was already regretting.

"Yeah, I gave them some detailed encoding that should keep them chained to their computers for a few hours. But that's not the point here."

"So, what do you see the point being?"

"You really told them you see Annie Walker as a kid sister? Are you kidding?"

"Yeah, I said it. Why?"

"OK, those morons may believe that, but this is me. I have watched you two together. More importantly, I have watched you when she isn't here. You worry like a lunatic when she is in the field and listen for her footsteps when she is. No one, and I mean no one can get a smile out of you faster. Kid sister, my ass."

Auggie listened to Stu verbalize what he had been saying to himself. As soon as the words had tumbled out of his mouth, he had regretted them. He was a little surprised that he had not self edited better. But it was done. There was no way to unring that bell. He decided to brass it out.

"So, I said it. Even if I did regret it, and I am not saying to I do, what of it? She doesn't see me as anymore than a buddy. She behaves like that with me because I am safe."

"Are you kidding me, Auggie? Holy Crap! I know you're blind and all but really? You want me to believe that you, the ladies man of all ladies men can't tell the difference? Annie Walker is into you. I mean really into you. She tries to act like it's no big thing, but I have seen her. She watches you. At first, I think it was to figure out what to do. She was kind of a mess when she got here. But lately, man, I don't know. She just watches you. And she smiles at you. She smiles a lot, the woman is smokin'. But when she smiles at you, it's different."

"I think you're seeing things that aren't there."

"Auggie, why do you think no one has made a move? Jai was all over her. So, we know what that was about. But he would still go for it in heartbeat if she gave him a signal. Conrad? She's flirty with him, but it's all show. If he made a real move he would get shot down. It's why he hasn't. Even he knows it. It's you, Auggie. It's all you, and everyone knows it."

Auggie took the headphones and tossed on to the console with a clatter. Stu jumped a little. Auggie didn't lose his temper very often, but when he did, it was a scary thing to be near. Stu thought for a moment he had gone too far.

"Shit! I screwed this pooch big time, didn't I?"

"I wasn't there that night, but from what I hear, she was giving you the big signals. Now you have told the whole DPD and hell, the whole CIA you think of her as a kid sister."

Auggie cringed a little as his words came back to him. He knew that Annie was sending out signals. Frankly, he kind of froze. He was pretty sure that she was only acting that way with him because she knew he wouldn't take her up on it. He was the safe guy. If he went for it and was wrong, he was losing an incredible friendship. Now, he had a feeling he was going to lose much more.

That night had started out pretty typically. Annie got off a plane and was ready to unwind. They headed to Allen's to burn off some adrenaline and stress. He had developed a sixth sense about Annie early on, he admitted to himself. He wasn't even sure himself how he did it. But he could hear that note in Annie's voice, when some jerk was not taking no for an answer. He did that night and wrapped his arm around her and backed the guy down. She had stayed like that, tucked against his side, fitting perfectly in his mind. They spent the night drinking companionably, arms around each other. She was more flirty than normal. He was trying not to get ahead of himself. If she was just drunk, and he read this wrong, it would be very bad. He played it cool. Apparently he played it too cool.

Shit! Now what?

The doors of his office slid open and a slight hint of that perfume that haunted his dreams wafted in. He was about to find out.

"Auggie? Oh, hey Stu!"

Annie's voice was bright and cheerful, if a tiny bit tight. She was probably a little embarrassed by her performance and wanted to make sure they were still good. At least he hoped that was all. The odds that she had heard about his speech were pretty good. He hoped it was not going to upset her. Hell, he really hoped she was mad as hell and was going to call him out on it.

"So, I am being sent to Warsaw tomorrow. Have you heard which one of you lucky ducks is my handler this time?"

Auggie may only be able to hear the voice, but Stu could see the whole package. He had noticed Annie when she first got there. There wasn't a guy in the place who hadn't. If she hadn't been all over Auggie so soon, he would have given it a shot. Not that he had much hope, but it would have been worth a try anyway. Annie was smiling and trying to act normal. If Stu didn't know the back-story, he might have not caught the tension. But her smile was just a trifle too wide and her demeanor a little too perky. She was forcing this. She was trying to keep up appearances. He respected that.

"I haven't heard yet. So, I'm guessing it's not me. Auggie?"

Stu decided to play it normal. He knew what he knew, but it was really up to these two to make this work. He was pretty sure his duties here didn't include Yenta.

"Uh, I guess me. But I haven't heard from Joan yet, so…"

His phone pinged just as he was speaking. Hitting the button on the console the expected voice came across.

"Auggie, I need to speak with you. Meet me in my office in 15"

"I'll be there Joan. I guess that answers that."

Auggie smiled, but he could feel it was tight and forced. He tried to take a subtle breath to relax himself. Stu spotted it and Annie's smile getting more brittle. Hell, maybe they should pay him extra.

"Look, not my business, but I think you need to talk. I am headed for coffee and telling people that Auggie is busy"

Before either one could object, Stu was out the door. The silence behind him was heavy. Neither would speak first then they both spoke at once.

"Look, Auggie, I am sorry about…."

"Hey Annie, I didn't mean to say…"

They both stopped.

"I'll go first Auggie. Look, I got a little wasted the other night and was pretty silly with you. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I heard about what you said. We have always kidded with each other and I guess I just wasn't thinking. It's nothing really. Are we good?"

The words tumbled out of her mouth. She hoped they made sense, because she was trying not to cry as she spoke. Auggie could hear the tension in her voice. This was bad. He had two choices. He could let her off the hook with a joke or really talk about this. He opened his mouth when the phone pinged again. It was Joan's tone again. He couldn't ignore it. Holding up one finger to let Annie know to wait, he tapped the button again.

"Yes, Joan?"

"Auggie, bring Stu with you when you come?"

"Yes Joan"

Hanging up, he turned back to where her voice had been.

"Annie? We should really talk, but not here. Come to my…Annie?"

He was so concentrated on getting Joan off the phone, he hadn't noticed her slipping out. Damn. She must be upset. She knew he hated when people didn't announce their comings or goings. It was rude. He would be handling her. He would talk to her on the way back from the mission. He had the advantage of being in her ear, he figured.

He figured wrongly.

**I know, I know! Evil Bunnies and their Cliffies! Sorry for that, but I did warn you I was being controlled here. So, feed the bunnies people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I really have no idea where this thing is headed! I will try to update a little sooner, but somehow have gotten myself in the middle of writing 3 stories for 3 different fandoms. Because I am organized enough to do that well! Yikes!**

**And yes, this features Stu again! Because I know someone wants her fix!**

**DISCLAIMER: Really want to own them but I really want a lot of things I'm not getting.**

**BUDDIES – Chapter 3**

"DAMNIT! A Blind Guy works here! How hard is that to remember?"

Auggie bellowed as he almost tripped over his chair. It was a rule that they always pushed his chair into the desk in the same spot. Someone had left it out and only his natural sense of balance kept him from falling over it. The other techies exchanged worried glances. Usually Auggie made a joke about that. Whatever happened in the meeting with Joan had not been good.

Of course they had all heard the gossip about Auggie and Annie. Most of them were shocked that Auggie even got pulled into the conversation. They were even more surprised at what he reportedly said. They had all seen the two together. It was generally considered that they were a perfect pair and they were the last two to know that.

Auggie grumbled and sat down, pulling his earphones on and hunching over his keyboard. It was his 'leave me the hell alone' stance. They all backed off. Stu would clue them in, they figured. But when he walked in, Stu just shook his head at their inquiring looks. Clearly, they weren't getting anything there.

It only took a day and they realized Stu was handling Annie for this mission. Lights went on. No wonder Auggie was pissed. No wonder Stu looked uncomfortable. Not that he couldn't handle the mission, he could, they knew. But Annie had always been Auggie's domain. Stu didn't look happy about being put in the middle. But true to Stu methods, he did his job well and quietly.

Until the end of the mission. Annie was waiting to board the plane for home when she checked in. She was glad she had asked Joan to have Stu handle this mission. It was too weird with Auggie and she needed a little time to process. Stu was great. He wasn't quick as Auggie, but he had a dry, quiet sense of humor. She decided she was buying him a drink when she got home. Maybe she had gotten too close to Auggie. Maybe making some other friends was a good idea.

"Hey, there! Waiting to board. Wow, this airport needs some remodeling."

"I'll call the queer eye guys next to handle that."

"They couldn't do worse. So, I think you did such a good job; I am going to buy the first round when I get back. How does that sound to you? I'd get you a souvenir, but you don't want to know what they think is kitschy here."

Stu looked around. Auggie was out and this was his best chance to talk privately with Annie. He swore he wasn't getting in the middle, but Auggie miserable made the whole DPD depressed. This needed to be fixed.

"Annie, before you take me out drinking, maybe we better talk."

"Oh no, this sounds serious. Are you going to tell me you are cheap drunk and will start singing after one shot?"

"Annie. It's about Auggie."

"Stu, I'm not sure I want to have this conversation."

"Yeah, maybe not, but here it goes anyway. Look, I know what he said. I know you know. Let's face it, gossip is really just information. And that is our business. So, you know what he said. I know what he meant. Do you?"

"Look Stu, this is very sweet of you to defend what you think I am upset about. But I'm fine. What's wrong with a man and a woman just being friends? I mean I think of you as a friend, right?"

"Annie! I know I am out of line here, but…"

"Yeah, you kind of are. So, either change the subject, or we are about to have a lousy connection."

Stu sighed. He tried, he really did. It was all too raw for her, he could hear it. He decided to back off and wait. Maybe when she saw Auggie and his lousy mood, she would get it. Maybe she would at least listen.

He was wrong on both accounts. Annie whirled back into work the next morning wearing a deep red sweater top that made every man's eyes pop out of their heads. It wasn't too tight or too low, but it just made you look. Hell, it made Stu glad he was a man and had sight. He glanced at Auggie who was still a bear. Normally, Auggie's sense of humor balanced out an occasional dark day. Not so far. It got worse when they were walking toward the Starbuck's for a caffeine break. Three guys from the 5th floor were discussing Annie.

"Did you see Walker this morning? Holy crap! I heard she is on the market. I am definitely taking a shot there."

"On the market? I thought it was between Wilcox and the blind guy, Anderson?"

"Didn't you hear? Wilcox got shoved to the friend zone and Anderson just put himself there"

"What the hell? Why would he…"

The trio spotted Auggie and his tight face just in time to stop themselves. It was never a good idea to piss off the tech op support types. And it was well known that Anderson had the whole place dancing to his tune.

"Stu? What is Annie wearing?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Tell me."

"It's a sweater kind of thing in dark red. It's not really tight, just a little low and kind of clingy. She has on a skirt that is kind of a little shorter and really high heels. She looks good, really good even more than usual"

Only the fingers tightening on the laser cane were Stu's clue as to how much this all upset Auggie. He felt badly for the guy, but it was kind of his own fault.

"Auggie, why don't you talk to…"

"Stu, we have work to do. I really don't have time for gossip."

Stu shook his head sadly and wondered which one would pull their head out of their respective ass first. He knew they were both stubborn. He hoped he would survive the wait.

Over the next few weeks it was as if a contest had been declared. Auggie, the ladies man was back in full swing. He had slowed down a great deal. It was one of the reasons everyone thought he and Annie were going to make a go of it. Annie was not sitting still either. She had begun to work her way through the 7th floor. Whenever she got back from a mission, there was always someone waiting at the airport. Even Danielle had begun to leave her alone on the dating front. Not that any of these guys were serious. Annie looked like she was having a marvelous time.

She was miserable. They were all so freaking alike. It was like the CIA had taken Play-do and cut them all out. They were smart, well educated, sophisticated and very self impressed. If one more of them introduced themselves like 'Bond, James Bond', she was going to hurl. The dates were all at very nice places and the food was exquisite. She was beginning to wish very heartily for a burger and beer and some real conversation at Allen's. She missed Auggie dreadfully.

They still saw each other. It was all very friendly and cordial at work. He kidded her about her dates and she teased him about the line of women. He handled her on missions, but not exclusively any more. She had insisted to Joan that she learn to work with as many people as possible. She became friendly with a few other women at work and had even gone out once with them to a wine bar. That was a mistake. Once they all had a few too many 'tastings', the talk turned to the men at work. Specifically, the prowess of one Auggie Anderson. Annie had headed to the ladies room when that began, hoping it would have ended by the time she got back. No luck. She faked a sudden migraine and went home.

Stu watched the two perform for each other and shook his head. He seriously considered locking them in the supply room for a few hours until they resolved this. He wondered how much longer this could on. He wondered what would break the stale mate.

**Ok, folks, you all know the drill. Feed the bunnies and they will climb on my netbook and make things happen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long to update. I know you have been all wating. I have been fighting with reluctant bunnies for a while now. Hopefully, they are moving in the right direction. Frankly, I am a little worried. **

**Feed them love and chocolate and reviews people!**

**DISCLAIMER: Owning only bunnies who won't tell me the plots of my own stories until they start writing! **

**BUDDIES – Chapter 4**

Auggie got to work late on a Monday. That was unusual. Being a military man, he was always on time. And since losing his sight, it had become vital to him that he be in control of that aspect of his life. He had gone home to change. He was not doing another walk of shame. He was getting tired of them. If he was being honest with himself, he was getting tired of the dating. The girls were fun and a good time. But even though they were different, there was sameness about them. Not one of them felt like someone special. He wanted special. He wanted someone different. He knew who he wanted.

Stu took one look at Auggie's face and starting assigning work. Clearly, Auggie was not going to suffer a crowd. He was right. The headphones went on and Auggie's body language sent the rest of the signal. Meanwhile, Stu watched as across the office, Annie put her head down and ran her fingers through her hair dejectedly. They were both miserable. Why was he the only one seeing it? There had to be a way to break this stalemate. He was going to find it.

It was later in the morning when Auggie finally stood and stretched. He threw off the headphones. Looking over toward Stu's desk he called his name. When he got an answer, he smiled. It was not one of Auggie's real smiles. But those hadn't been seen in a while.

"Coffee? Let's take a walk. I think I need to stretch."

As they waited on line, they could hear a group of men talking as they passed.

"Walker? Yeah, I went out with her. Spent a freaking fortune at Umberto's too. That was a waste of money, let me tell you."

"Yeah, I wasted money at Jacob Findlay's steak house."

"I was going to ask her out. What's the deal there?"

Voice number one answered.

"That jerk Anderson took a pass. So, she's been dating. She's dating like it's her mission. But I haven't heard anyone get anywhere. A couple of guys said they did, but they were lying through their teeth."

"So, maybe you guys weren't enough, so to speak."

Voice 2 cut in.

"Look, we are talking America's best and brightest, right? They make TV shows and movies about us, even if they get it wrong. It's not us. It's her. You can waste your time and money if you want. But Walker? She is not worth it. She's still hung up on Anderson."

"The blind guy? Now I know you're pulling my chain. Why the hell would someone that hot be hung up on a blind techno geek? She's wasted on him."

"Well, here's the 411. I know you were stuck in Brazil when all this went down. She and Anderson were it, we were all sure. You should have seen them together. It was like they spoke their own language. Wilcox was in the running, but she shot him down. Finally, she gets faced and is hanging on Anderson at Allen's"

"Oh yeah, I was there that night. We were pretty sure Anderson would finally make his move."

"Right, so instead, he tells everyone on Monday, he thinks of her as a kid sister."

"Told you. Wasted on Anderson. If he wasn't blind he would have seen those signals. Which I really don't get, because women fall all over him."

"So, he backs off to the friend zone, and she starts dating?"

"Well, they both did. It was like a gun went off at the start of a marathon. But I think Anderson is scoring at least."

"Walk of shame? Yeah, but with his clothes, who can tell? They all look the same anyway."

"Ok, I get it. But hell, she is hot. I think you need to let a man who has spent some time in South America show you all how to tango."

Stu risked a glance at Auggie. There was no way he had missed that conversation. He had closed his eyes and had that look of concentration as when he was deciphering some Chinese code. Stu waited and after a few moments, Auggie opened his eyes and straightened up.

"Stu? You heard too?"

"Yeah Auggie."

"That's the story around here? She's dating but nothing serious?"

"They were jerks, for sure, but they got it right. It was like a starter's pistol was fired with you two. I don't know who has been dating more. She looks miserable."

"She does?"

The look of hope on his face said it all. The dating all over was nothing but a cover for Auggie. It was time to make him realize this.

"Yeah. I will give her credit for dating the most eligible bachelors in the Agency. Other than you and Wilcox. That has been noticed by the women around here. Of course, having you back on the market has taken the sting out of it for some of them. Honestly, Auggie, could you leave a few for the rest of us?"

"Har-Har. I've been dating outside the Company."

"So, the real question here is how long are you going to be an ass?"

"What?"

"Look, despite the stupid speech in the men's room, we both know how you feel about Annie. She still watches you when she thinks no one sees. And you listen like a dog for her. Come on, man! Even her voice is different when she talks to you on a mission. Tell me you haven't noticed. I have never seen two people bound and determined to ignore what's in front of them."

"Stu, stop."

"No Auggie. Look, I'm your friend here. Take your coffee and head back to work. But think about this. This entire agency does nothing but process information. Our ability to read and interpret what we get is one of the ways we keep this country safe. So, when those minds saw you both, everyone was sure you two were it. I mean everyone, from Joan to Alec, the night porter thought it was inevitable. Doesn't that tell you anything? I gotta go. Joan asked me to come see her about another assignment for Annie."

His footsteps diminished as he walked away. Auggie flipped the laser cane on and headed back to his office. Stu's words echoing in his head. He knew he wanted to kill those jerks talking about Annie. They had no right talking about Annie that way. She wasn't some piece of fluff.

He knew she had been dating, of course. They had made it a point to laugh with each other about it. Not the way they once had, of course. Nothing was the way it had been. That stupid conversation in the men's room was following him. At least he could console himself that she wasn't sleeping with any of them. But the new voice. He wondered about him. Brazil. Who had been in Brazil for a few months? His step quickened with a sense of purpose as he headed back to her office.

Annie watched Auggie surreptitiously as she had been for months. He had a coffee and at first was lost in thought. Amazingly enough, he never walked into anyone or anything. She watched as his stride faltered for a moment. Was he ok? He must have decided something because his steps had a determination about them as he went back to work.

He was probably deciding which girl to date next. It was a blessing; she supposed that she had been busy. It was even more of one that she hadn't been to Allen's in months. It was bad enough to hear about his conquests. If she had to watch, it would have been devastating. Not that anyone would have known. She was keeping up appearances pretty well. But she was tired. Michael Castillo had stopped by and chatted her up just before. He was handsome and just back from a long assignment. He wanted to go out. She wasn't sure why she said yes. Sure, he was handsome, but he seemed to have a genuine spark there. Maybe she could do her own walk of shame soon.

She had seen enough of Auggie's to know he was keeping very busy. Not everyone noticed when he wore the same clothes. His mono-chromatic palette of clothes didn't invite notice. But when you were still in love, oh hell, no she wasn't she reminded herself sternly. Anyway, she noticed everything Auggie did.

What she didn't notice was Stu and Joan watching her. They saw as her eyes followed Auggie's every move. The saw as her heart was in her eyes. Joan wasn't the kind of boss who you cozied up to and discussed your love life. But she could see Annie's misery. She could see Annie trying to put a good face on it.

"Stu, we know how she feels. What about him?"

She didn't need to elaborate. Stu hesitated a moment. Auggie was his friend and immediate superior. But Joan Campbell was his boss and a woman who frankly, scared him a little. He knew he was getting more of Annie's assignments partially because Joan knew the score.

"He's dating a lot, even for him. But we both overheard some guys talking about her before and I thought he was considering painful deaths."

"Not exactly brotherly, hmm?"

"Not exactly is right."

"You know what, Stu, I think this assignment is being changed. I am going to give this one to Auggie. It's not about your abilities, mind you."

"I understand."

Joan liked Annie. She thought the young woman had been used pretty badly even by CIA standards. It was hard to be an attractive woman in this business. It was hard to find a man who understood. Joan had been lucky. She thought Annie was that lucky too when she first watched her connect with Auggie. She had dragged him happily out into the field and he covered for her. As time went on, and their baggage became smaller, Joan thought they would make a go of it. She knew the entire Agency assumed it.

Of course she knew about the debacle of Auggie claiming to have no romantic feelings. She was shocked he had gotten pulled into that conversation. Their behavior after was absurd. Two of her best people were miserable. That wasn't good for the Agency.

"Auggie, I need to you handle Annie on this next mission."

Auggie's head shot up. He knew Stu was supposed to handle this one. He had been handling a lot of them for Annie, actually.

"Why the change?"

"Well, Stu is good, but this one might be a bit more difficult and I think I want your trained ears and trained senses on this one."

"Difficult? You mean dangerous?"

"Potentially. She is going to Lisbon."

"Lisbon? That is a powder keg. I thought Castillo was going there?"

To his credit, Auggie managed to keep a straight face as he said that. He had already determined that Castillo was the agent looking to tango with Annie. Joan also knew that. Knowledge was a currency and Joan always made sure she was flush.

"No, he only just got back. Annie can handle this. She leaves tomorrow morning. You're on this with her. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Got what?"

Auggie didn't even hear her come in. He was so absorbed by the thought of her going on a dangerous mission that his normally acute senses failed him. Usually, her scent teased him before she even got in the room fully.

"What does Auggie have?"

"Your back on this mission, you lucky agent."

He tried to sound light and relaxed. But between her dating, the conversations about her dating and this mission, he felt tied up in a knot.

"You? I thought, I thought Stu? I mean why?"

Great, she thought, he flashes that damned smile and I stutter. She had managed to get others to handle her missions. This one was going to be tough enough. Now she had to hear that voice that haunted some very vivid dreams in her ear?

"Joan? I think Stu is doing just great."

Joan watched them carefully. She caught Stu's eye. He was right. They were both miserable. But more importantly, they were the best team together.

"Stu is doing very well. But I need Auggie's experienced and trained ears on this. You leave in the morning. Make sure you are both up to speed on this? Spend some time together reviewing this. Stu? I need you to check on that hardware we just got in? It's in the conference room so you can spread it out."

Stu hid his smile. Joan had assumed her best boss voice. He knew they were the best team for this mission. He also knew he was being thrown out of the office so Annie and Auggie spent some time together. He hoped it would help. If anyone could make this happen, it was Joan.

"I better go…"

"Do you want to…"

They spoke at the same time. Each sputtered to a stop. This awkward silences were new, she thought. They had always been able to read each other. Even when they were silent, it had been confortable. Nothing was comfortable now.

"Auggie. I have the intel on this mission. I know Lisbon is a mess. Is everything in place there?"

"Yeah, I am reviewing and double checking all of it. Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember that phone number?"

A shard of pain sliced through her. It was the phone number he had created for her. Her personal 'get out of jail free card." He had created it for that last mission with Ben. She still remembered the serious and concerned look on his face when he gave it to her. Whenever she felt frightened or unsure, that look had bolstered her.

"Yeah, I still do."

"The same rule applies. Lisbon is going to be very difficult. It will likely be very dangerous too. Anything happens, screw protocol and use that number. You understand?"

Oh God. There it was. That look and that deep almost intimate voice. She wanted so badly to believe it wasn't brotherly concern there. She wanted that voice to say, well, it didn't matter. She knew how he felt, really.

"Yeah Auggie, I understand. Thanks, you are a pal."

She choked the word out and left. If she had stayed she would have started crying. Auggie might not be able to see tears but he would hear it in her voice in a flash.

The slight scent of her wafted away with the click of her heels. Auggie closed his eyes briefly against the pain. He was a pal. He was an ass. He had done this to himself. He put the earphones back on and hunched over his keyboard. He was going to triple check everything. She would come back and then, they would really talk. But first, she had to come back.

**The bunnies are gearing up to write a mission. A little nervous what they will do next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ducking all the veggies being thrown….I know this took forever to update. I just couldn't find what I wanted. Not even sure the bunnies love this. I kind of suck at writing their real work. I prefer to play with their private lives. **

**I think I can get the next chapter flowing sooner.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the drool over next week's promo, but sadly nothing else!**

**BUDDIES Chapter 5**

Lisbon was turning into the dullest mission she had been on in ages. All those tensions seemed to have calmed. Annie wasn't sure if it was real or a temporary lull. Her cover was a wealthy American. She was determined to enjoy the amenities that afforded her on the down time. After checking in with Auggie, she headed to get a massage. Talking to him on a mission was bittersweet. She could tell by the intensity underlying his good humor that he totally had her back. It was a comfort on one level. But she couldn't help but wish that intensity would translate into another arena of her life.

Auggie notated the contact with Annie and grimaced a little. She was killing him. He knew all seemed quiet in Lisbon, but he didn't trust it. He had no real intel on this, just his well honed senses. This was all going almost too smoothly. They were in a great rhythm. Talking to her this often was heaven and hell. When she announced she was going for a massage, he found himself envying the masseuse. To have that kind of access to Annie's skin…he stopped himself. He had blown that chance. He rotated his neck. He could use a massage himself.

Annie wrapped herself in a towel and stretched off on the table. She hoped it wouldn't be a really deep tissue massage. She wanted to be relaxed and pampered. She heard the door opened and waited for the masseuse to introduce herself. She never heard anything.

When Annie missed her next check in, Auggie began to worry. It wasn't too unusual for an officer to miss one. Usually they would make the next one. He wasn't waiting. A sick feeling began to come over him. She had been going for a massage. It was possible she had fallen asleep after. He couldn't contact her. Her phone wasn't encrypted. He called Joan.

"Auggie, you know how it can be in the field. Sometimes check ins get missed. It has been quiet there. I think you're borrowing trouble."

"Joan. There is something wrong. I know it."

"Auggie, I don't want to just go rushing in on a feeling."

"Joan…"

His voice was getting desperate and his face was a study in worry. If any other handler had come to her about one missed check in, she wouldn't have even entertained the conversation. But this was Auggie. He had an annoying knack of being right. She sighed.

"Ok, Auggie, who do we have on the ground there now?"

She asked the question knowing full well he had that answer and a plan already formulated. Auggie never came to her unless he knew how to answer the next question.

"Castillo was supposed to go there, but Munoz is there as well as Youngerman. I have them standing by"

"Why am I not surprised. What was her LKL?"

"Her last known location was the massage room. At least that's what she told me she was doing. She told her 'house-sitter' that she was having a marvelous time and was heading to get worked over by Miguel"

He tried to keep his voice neutral. But Joan was even better than reading people. He was worried, very worried. Even if he didn't have anything solid to base this on, Joan knew his instincts were rarely wrong. And this was Annie. She knew they had a strong connection that neither had been willing to risk really exploring.

"You have no tracker in place?"

To his credit, he tried to look innocent. She knew he had given Annie GPS trackers that were off the official grid before.

"What?"

"Auggie, I don't have time for this. Do you or do you not have any other tracking on her for this mission?"

His face stilled. His eyes shuttered and his jaw tightened. Joan got a glimpse of the soldier Auggie she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"No."

The one word was clipped and forced between thinned lips. He was simultaneously annoyed that she knew and that he hadn't equipped Annie this time. Joan pursed her lips. The one time she needed Auggie to be a little off book and this was the time he chooses to pull away.

"OK, I don't want to send in the troops just yet. If we can maintain the integrity of the op, I would prefer to do that. Let's send Youngerman in as an old boyfriend. If he can't make some connection, then we go bigger."

Joan could see Auggie's frustration. She knew he would prefer to storm the castle and rescue Annie, leading the charge himself. But she couldn't jeopardize the work that had gone into this op. Annie was supposed to be getting approached by the Belgian who had connections in Egypt. Those connections could be vital to having real intel for other operations in the area. The bigger picture was her job, and sometimes, it sucked.

"Got it?"

Auggie straightened and all but saluted. He turned precisely and left. Joan knew when he went back into his military persona, he was really upset. She also knew that he would follow orders and have at least 4 other scenarios ready to drop at a moment's notice. They would get Annie back. Auggie wouldn't allow anything else.

Back in his tech cave, Auggie ground his teeth in frustration. Youngerman was good. He knew that. If this was just something simple, Youngerman would get things back on track with the least possible compromise to the op. But if Auggie was right, and this was more, they were wasting time that could hurt Annie. Again silently cursing the explosion that claimed his sight, he began to bark orders. He would be ready to send in all kinds of back up in a heartbeat.

Annie was cursing the dark as well. She was in a closet of some kind, she determined. It took a bit for that very faint sliver of light from beneath the door to be useful to her. How did Auggie do this? She began to catalogue what her other senses told her. It was a utility closet, with cleaning supplies. She began to look for potential weapons. A small broom, and some bottles of fluids were all she had, it seemed. It would have to be enough. She could hear a murmur of voiced. While she couldn't hear words, the rhythm sounded like French. Yes, as she listened harder, it was for sure French. She finally caught some words.

Money

Rich American Bitch

Harbor

No body to be found.

This was not international intrigue. It was international greed. They had bought her rich American cover so well, they were going to hold her for ransom. It was a garden variety kidnapping. She was both irritated and amused. But she was also a little nervous. Anyone stupid enough to kidnap an American from a resort where she would be missed could be dangerous. She was pretty sure she had missed her check in. She knew she would have to wait until the next one before Langley would react. Protocol. Only Auggie would ignore that.

Auggie.

What was she going to do about that? Her dating to show him she didn't care wasn't really working. He was dating even more. She wasn't enjoying herself. If dating didn't make him notice, then to hell with it. She was going to please herself. Of course, it would mean her sister would be back on full matchmaker mode. When did her life get so complicated? Probably when she raised her right hand and swore in as an officer in the CIA.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there. She thought it might be only hours, but since she had been drugged, it was hard to say. She managed to keep moving and stretch as much as possible. She didn't want to be stiff when she got an opportunity. She tried to keep her mind busy by cataloguing all her options. She was nervous, but not really frightened. Her cover was secure. She just really wished she had Auggie in her ear right now. Hell, if she was being honest, she wanted him in her bed as well. She wished she could call him on that number. She wished even more he had given her another small GPS.

The voices came back. Suddenly, the door was unlocked and opened with a gun barrel facing her before she could even accented English in a deep voice ordered her to kneel facing away from the door, and put her hands on her head.

"I don't understand? What do you want? Why am I here?"

She tried to stay in character and even managed a credible Gossip Girl whine. She needed more information.

"Shut up. You will be unharmed if your family is smart."

A slight feeling of relief came over her. If they were contacting her 'family', it meant Langley would be able to find her. Cuffs were slipped on her wrists and a hood over her eyes. She got up slowly, letting them think she was sore. So far, only two men. It must be dark, or they wouldn't risk moving her. She was in a basement, it seemed. The smells and sounds were of the utility area of a large building. She might not have been taken off the resort. That was good. She was lead to another room and her blindfold removed. A small video camera faced a stool against a cinderblock wall. She was sat but still cuffed.

She was handed a card and told to read it.

"Daddy, I am unharmed. You must follow the directions. Please, I am scared and want to come home."

She wondered if she dated risk anything else. The kidnappers were wearing hoods too. She was still a little groggy from the drug. Since their motive seemed only about money, she decided to stay in character.

"Can I eat now? Daddy won't pay if I am starved to death."

She managed to whine a little, while she tried to collect information. The video camera was nothing to note. She was in a small storage area. She could see boxes of paper goods. She hadn't left the resort.

The bigger one laughed.

"Only an American would think not eating for a day would mean she was starving to death."

"She doesn't know anything about real life and starving."

"She is pretty. Couldn't we just have a little taste? Who would know? We have some of the drug left?"

"No! I will not be rape."

"I hear American girls want it all the time. She might like it."

"No. No more contact with her than needed. We will get the money and be done with this."

She forced herself not to react. They were speaking French with a Spanish accent. It seemed they thought to throw her off by speaking another language. The smaller man was in charge. Hopefully, he would keep her from being drugged and then raped. She just had to hang on till help came. Meanwhile, she tried to look scared and petulant, while assessing the situation in case she had to be her own rescue.

36 hours later, the kidnappers would have been shocked at the reaction their demand and the video produced. Auggie was a caged tiger provoked. The money drop was coming up in an hour. They had received the first communication telling her "daddy" she was in their custody. The Polica Nacional had been read in using Annie's cover story. The Agency feet on the ground were looking for clues at the resort. Youngerman had arrived as the fiancé and got no information. Annie's room had been cleaned out. It was as if she had just vanished.

Auggie had gone through the computers of the resort and found nothing. He had refused to leave or sleep. Joan had finally forced him to eat something. The location of the transmission was slowly being detangled from the various proxy servers that had been used. It was taking too long. The thoughts of what could be happening to her were tormenting him. The entire tech department was walking on eggshells. No one wanted to be the next to face his worry induced wrath.

They had analyzed every bit of the video. It was running again, with Auggie straining to hear clues in her voice. It wasn't until Stu was describing how Annie looked, he commented her eyes must be bothering her because she was blinking so much. Auggie's head snapped up.

"Blinking? Are her eyes swollen? Go back and look for patterns. I bet it's Morse code."

A moment later, his hunch was confirmed and Annie's guess on her location was noted. It only took another half hour after that for the word to come that she was fine and rescued. She opted to stay and complete the mission since her cover was never compromised. Joan was pleased by this. Auggie was not.

It was another two days later when Annie arrived at the airport, and almost didn't see the driver holding a sign that said "Walker". The Agency never sprang for a driver. She wondered who would do this.

When she climbed in the back of the town car with darkened windows, it was a furious Auggie waiting.

**So, I think they bunnies are all in agreement on what they want….promise to get this updated soon.**

**I know a lot of you don't go to the M section, but I updated SOUNDTRACKS. This last chapter in that is not M, so ya might want to take a peek at it? Thanks!**

**Now, let the bunnies know you are still all with me?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am a little blown away by how many people have alerted this story. Since you all don't review, I am guessing you liked it. When I started this story, I was planning on making Auggie meaner. Yeah. I have a really hard time with that. I see one more shot of Chris Gorham smiling and can't picture him mean and cruel. Those of you who have read my other works know, the bunnies are in control. Rarely do I know where a story is going till it gets there.**

**I hope this works for you all.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a very long summer with teenagers, but that's it.**

**BUDDIES – Chapter 6**

"Auggie? What's with the car? Tinted windows? Really? Can't wait to see how you justify this to the bean counters…"

Annie stopped her cheerful greetings as she realized Auggie was not smiling. Auggie always greeted her with a smile. It always lit up the dark corners that remained after a mission.

"Auggie?"

His face was hard. His eyes were shuttered and he had a death grip on his folded cane. These were all bad signs.

"What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath and turned to face in her direction more fully. Even his posture was stiff. And somehow, he seemed bigger in the small area of the back seat they shared. She had seen this dangerous looking Auggie a time or two when they were still truly friends. It was the look he pulled out when she was getting hit on by a would-be lover boy too dense to take rejection. But why was he like that now?

"What's wrong, Agent Walker, is that when you disappear like that, it makes your handler look bad."

"Look Bad?"

"Look Bad?" As the words left his mouth, Auggie tried to pull them back in. It was not what he wanted to say. What he wanted to tell her was how he felt. But the relief in actually hearing her and feeling her presence instead unleashed an anger at her. Instead of coming back home to him, she elected to stay. She finished her mission when all he wanted, no needed, was for her to be safe with him.

"What the hell? If that's the reason you came to pick me up, I'll get my own ground transport. You know what? You can not worry about your precious record at the Agency either. You don't have to handle me either."

She began to get out of the car, but it had already started rolling. Great, she thought, the one time traffic out of the pick up area is clear.

"Annie"

She glanced back over at him. He sounded more like himself. His face had lost some of its strain as well.

"I need to….I wanted you to understand…Oh hell!"

Auggie was stammering?

"What the hell is wrong with you? What happened while I was in Lisbon? By the way, Youngerman is good, really good. If he hadn't maintained the cover, I would never have been able to finish that op."

"Youngerman is an ass."

The words were clipped and Angry Auggie was back.

"Yeah, probably a little and yeah, arrogant too. But I think in the field you kind of have to be, don't you think?"

"He hit on you, didn't he?" The words were snarled out. He was furious again and it was a barely controlled fury.

"Actually, it wasn't quite that obvious. But they all do, don't they? Is it part of the men's training? Maybe the women should be told about…"

"Youngerman is a jerk."

"No kidding. But he is a jerk who did a really good job. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What did you do when he hit on you?"

"What?"

"Did you go for it?"

For the life of him Auggie couldn't even imagine why he was asking this. He didn't really want to know. He didn't mean to sound like this ass. But the idea that yet another agent might have been with her was a fury eating at his heart and stomach.

"Did I go for it? Who? Youngerman? I don't know why it would be your business anyway. They all hit on me. Except of course the king of the ladies men, you. You wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole. You know what? Yeah, I went for it. We had wild hot monkey sex all over Lisbon. Is that what you want to hear? What the hell? You need to know details? What the hell is it to you? Aren't you getting enough action with those chippies at Allen's? You have to climb into my love life? You think because you have told everyone at work that I am a 'kid sister', that you get to ask these questions? Hell no!"

Auggie's head came up and tilted ever so slightly to the side as his eyes narrowed. She was mad? Was she kidding? She scares the hell out of him by disappearing. Then they have to rescue her from kidnappers and instead of coming home, she stays to be in Lisbon with Youngerman. The man was a professional horndog. There wasn't a woman at the agency he hadn't hit on. More often than not, he had been successful. The thought of him with his Annie. Wait. HIS Annie? He bent his head for a moment. That's what this was about. Buddies. Kid Sister. No freaking way did he really think of her that way. Did she really sleep with that jerk?

"Annie. Annie. ANNIE!"

"What?"

"I need to say something to you. Can you just listen?"

He could hear her breathe in and out slowly. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do here. Part of her wanted to hear him out. The other part just wanted to slap him. His eyes had that serious look again. She remembered it from just before Sri Lanka when he gave her that GPS and phone number. That moment replayed again and again in her mind. Even if he was being an idiot, he was still Auggie.

"Ok."

"I'm stuck in that damned tech center listening. All I get to do is hear what you are doing. I've learned your voice. I know within 2 words what is bothering you. If it's family or professional, you sound different. Did you know that? When you're talking to a man who you find attractive I can hear it. When you are trying to sound braver than you really feel, I hear that too. I've never seen you. All I have to go on is your voice."

"Ok."

"But lately, your voice changed. I hear only what you let me hear. I'm told you don't smile so much recently. Not real smiles, anyway. I'm told about the men you date. What I don't hear is you. I don't hear your happiness. It's killing me."

"What's killing you?"

"You. Your unhappiness. Your coldness. I miss you."

His hand came up and with surprising accuracy, cupped her cheek. That sat in silence for long moments as she tried to process what he was saying. She realized when he began to stroke her cheek with his thumb, she had leaned into that strength and warmth. The flush of heat generated from that simple caress pooled deep inside her. She was fighting the urge to climb into his lap and get even closer.

Climb onto him. That's what started all this. She had to be sure. She forced herself to pull back away from him. Her cheek and the rest of her body mourned at the loss of his touch. But she had to know.

"What do you want Auggie? Your buddy back? Won't the girls you have in a line around the building give you rides? What do you want Auggie?"

What did he want? That was it. They had spent her first year or so flirting and dancing around this. Then, just as he began to think they could go somewhere, Mercer comes back into the picture. She was finally getting past him and Wilcox and all that when he had to open his big mouth and ruin it all. They had tried being just buddies. He had tried being just a friend, a mentor, a big brother and none of it had been right. His hand caressing her cheek, hearing her breathing hitch at that touch; that had all felt right. Suddenly, the man who had survived older brothers, Special Forces, and coming back to the CIA blind was terrified. This moment would somehow be the lynchpin for his life. What did he want?

Annie.

He wanted her. He wanted to hear her smile in her voice. He wanted to hear her laugh, really laugh. He wanted to hear if he could make her breathing catch again. He wanted to hear what other sounds he could pull from her.

She watched him. His head was up and he had that processing all Intel look on his face. He was making a decision. Part of her hated that he was making the decision. For her to be this passive in her life went against everything she had become. But she knew she had made her decision already. She couldn't make this one for him.

Suddenly, his head tilted ever so slightly and those expressive brown eyes softened just a bit. Anyone who knew him less wouldn't have noticed the difference. But as someone who had made a careful study of him, she knew. He had put it together. She wanted to shriek with joy, but waited. If she read him right, this was big and he needed to do this.

This time both hands reached up to cup her face. She wondered briefly how he managed to find her so easily. Then he leaned his face toward her and she forgot to think. Just before his lips touched hers, she heard him whisper.

"You, Annie, I want you."

She had kissed him that night at Allen's. But she had been drunk and he hadn't really participated. This time he was not only participating, he was taking control. And that passive side of Annie was letting him. The tiny part of her brain capable of processing thought reminded herself when a virtuoso was performing, you let him.

And oh, the man was a virtuoso. At first he just tasted. They were small almost tiny kisses on her lips. He held her face and just rained them across her mouth. They he began to suck her lips in little increments between his. First her upper lip was worshipped and then he moved down around to her slack lower lips. Part of her wanted him to just dive in, but this sensation of being slowly kissed senseless was too delicious to fight.

And finally, when he took advantage of the sighs escaping her lips, and began to really delve inside, she learned how delicious he really was. He angled her head slightly and pressed closer. There was no hesitancy. This was a man who knew exactly what he wanted. He tasted like coffee and wintergreen breath mint and something else. She couldn't define it. It was all Auggie, as was his scent. He didn't used cologne, because she knew he used his sense of smell to identify others. He smelled clean and slightly sweet and earthy. She wanted to climb into that smell.

But oh wait, he was really kissing her now. Every part of her mouth was being explored by his tongue. She had no idea the roof her mouth was an erogenous zone. Oh wait, apparently anything he touched became an erogenous zone. She heard someone whimpering. It took a moment to pinpoint it as coming from her own throat.

Auggie was a man starving presented with a feast. Every part of Annie's mouth was delicious. He could feel her breath catching as he kissed her. He could feel her lips passive under his carefully planned assault. He could smell her cologne, delicate, mixed with her. Best of all, he could hear her whimper coming unbidden from her throat.

The foolish man who had shot off his mouth in a men's room in Langley was being smacked upside the head by the lover. He could feel her leaning closer into him. He wanted nothing more than to puller close into his arms and explore every inch of her. But the slight grasp on reality told him they were in the back of a limo. He wasn't that guy. Back of the limo sex always sounded hotter than it was. It was always too fast, and messy. No one was really in a good position and someone always wound up with a sore neck. No. The first time he really made love to Annie, it would be in his apartment, in his bed. He was enough of a caveman to want to drag her back to his cave.

He carefully pulled his mouth off her. He could hear their panting breaths filling the silence. Keeping his hands on her cheeks, he felt her head tilt into his hands. She turned and planted a soft sucking kiss on the palm of one hand. He drew in a sudden breath as if he had been burned.

"Annie?"

"Mmm yes?"

"I am sorry. For all of it. The stupid things I said. The stupid way I reacted. I have been a complete jerk to you. The truth is, I like being your buddy. Somehow, you became my best friend. And then, you were more. And as stupid as this sounded, I didn't understand that I could have both. I can still have both, right?"

The hardened warrior who met her at the airport was replaced by the sweet man who kissed her senseless. He was the man who took for a drink her first day. He was the man who took her niece on a tour of the Smithsonian. He was her best friend. And it seemed like he was going to be more.

"Auggie? Take me home. I can't wait to have a sleepover with my friend, who happens to be my lover too."

**Yes, that's the end. I am listening to my Ipod for more inspiration for SOUNDTRACKS. I know it's in the 'M' section, but not all of it is 'M'.**

**OK, my turn to rant. That Doctor McPerfect? Doctors without Borders? Really? Does anyone else feel a story arc coming on? And does he look a little like "Ben Lite" to anyone else? And what is with Jai's hair? And has anyone else noticed that Auggie's clothes aren't so baggy old man this year? More of those vests and tight jeans? Hells yeah! Thank you! And does anyone else think that Danielle couldn't really be that stupid? Wish they would smarten her up a little.**

**Ok, off my soapbox. **

**Feed the bunnies with reviews and you will get more stories!**


End file.
